precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Lum
Lore Lums were incorporeal silver light, which assured the cohesion of the world. A single lum could bring a new creature into existence; however, unless age old creatures died the lum wouldn't ever be freed. a permanent cycle had been established, where life had to expire for the next generation to be born. beings would degrade without lums, and those that held more than required were far greater beings. Lums could be granted from one individual to another, with the sacrifice of degrading significantly if they held no other lum, those that held only dwindling lum energies were called the Pariah. lumless life could exist for a time, but was mortal and unlived, often fading from the world quickly. Many called this a half-life. Individuals never truly faded from the world, and could be brought back from near-death with lums, even at the lowest point. Life only expired if all lums were taken, and even then, a being could still survive on residual lum energies alone. Lums were the energy of the world, and had to be sacrificed for the world to exist. sacrificing a being with many lums would mean that the world could burn for longer, and the absence of this process meant that the world would fade forever. Burning lums meant that they were permanently lost from the world, so if the world lingered, there would be less that existed within it; but the cycle had to be continued regardless. As lums were so scattered, reclaiming these lums would require the extinction of all life except one who could choose not to burn, or the world would continue to linger eternally. The containment of lums would mean that the world would fade, and cease to exist, until that being decided to relinquish them, acting as a god to birth all life, despite being the reason for it's prior destruction. This reality meant that many precursors had to be slain purposefully to be removed from existence, or had to indeed choose to leave existence voluntarily, falling from existence itself. as very few lums existed on Mar, them being destroyed equated to a direct and permanent loss of life. manufactured life did not require lums to exist whereas all other life did have this limitation. This has made automation increasingly useful to the precursors and allowed for additional growth outwith the limitation of lums. Ideas: * a powerful finite item you receive from rare locations and difficult tasks, but is easily expended, can be spent poorly on bad decisions. * lum management is actually important, they are finite, they don't have limited uses, and sacrifices may need to be made to get what you require. * the heart of the world was separated into lums, without the heart the world began to wither, the heart was reconstituted by recollecting lums. * sacrificing a lum let's out an incredibly bright light. * your characters appearance changes based on the lums they consume, from withered pariah to precursor. * teleportation using lums has like a sparking sound. like a firework fuse, louder when the light is larger, quieter when the light is smaller. * you will need to make choices that either make the people happy or make you large amounts of lums, although the consequences of your actions can be somewhat mitigated with alternatives or replacements these actions cannot be entirely undone, you ultimately need to reach the quotas to stop destruction of all life. * the normal lums gets weaker as the game progresses, becoming a dull lum. * you collect items called lums, and give them to the blacksmiths, which allow you to make new weapons. * Category:Object